


Born Again

by ScarletCorvid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/pseuds/ScarletCorvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder's thoughts after "DeadAlive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xf_drabbles (Livejournal community) 'first season episode title' challenge.

The facts are very simple. Today I am alive. Yesterday I was dead. 

Those who didn't already question my sanity would think I had gone over the edge for sure if they heard me say that. But those are the facts. Four months ago, after what might have been a day or might have been months of vague memories of pain, darkness, and fear, I died. There are no memories after that, not even a flicker of emotion or darkness. 

Scully found my body, they had a funeral for me, they buried me. Those are the facts.

I know that Scully would not have allowed them to bury me if there had been even the slightest sign of life still in me. I'll have to ask her later, but I wouldn't be surprised to find she did the autopsy herself. It sounds absurd to think of someone doing an autopsy on you when you're lying awake and alive in a hospital bed, and it is a bit maddening.

But those are the facts. 

I was dead, dead and buried, and by some stroke of wisdom Skinner knew to have my body exhumed. And when they got me out of the coffin, there was something alive inside of me. And then Scully, like so many times before, saved me. Or rather, resurrected me. Because she believed, I was born again.

I'm not quite sure how one moves on after this, but I will. I'm not sure what changes it will bring about in my mind and body, but I believe. In fate, in extreme possibilities, in second chances, in the impossible. Most of all, I believe in Scully. And I know she would not have allowed this to happen if it was the wrong decision. 

Yesterday I was dead. Today I am alive. Back to fight the future. Back to find the truth.


End file.
